<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visits and Regrets by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279376">Visits and Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC'>オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obitober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I guess?) - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Obitober 2020, Post-Fourth Shinobi War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito wants to see how the Hokage duties are going. Or maybe he just wants to see Kakashi's smile again.</p><p>Day 30 // Ghost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obitober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visits and Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one had warned him just how boring the afterlife would be. Obito was happy to be reunited with Rin, he truly was. But something was missing. Some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> was missing. He couldn’t get Kakashi off his mind. As they’d parted ways for the final time, his friend had given him a reassuring smile. Obito wanted to believe it but he could swear he’d seen it waver as he was leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me,” he only briefly warned Rin before going back to the realm of the living. He had to see the smile one more time, to make sure Kakashi was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito found him alone in the Hokage office, slumped over a pile of paperwork. The scribbling of his pen was the only sound filling the room, save for an occasional sigh. Kakashi was barely holding his head up with one hand while the other mindlessly signed one sheet of paper after another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha smiled lightly, thinking how no one would tell the children of the village just how much responsibility the Hokage had. Many young shinobi would dream of becoming the Hokage someday - Obito had been one of them at some point, after all. But none of them would be half as excited to hear about the endless amount of bureaucracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito watched Kakashi for some time, with a fond smile on his face. The other couldn’t see him anymore and as a ghost, he had no Chakra signature his friend could recognise. Obito was the only one aware of both presences in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something didn’t feel quite right. The Uchiha approached the desk and even leaned down to take a better look at Kakashi’s face. His mask could be hiding a lot but the outline of his lips was clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t smiling. Not at all. And it wasn’t just the mouth. Kakashi’s eyes were drawn together in focus but sometimes he’d groan and rub his temples, trying to get rid of the headache. His eyes looked darker than normal, as well - missing the glint of joy that should come from life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito wasn’t sure if Kakashi hated this job. But one thing was for sure - he was not happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha leaned back and his own face mimicked the frown of his friend now. He felt uneasy, knowing it was his own request for Kakashi to become the Sixth Hokage. He felt even worse realising that once again his wishes brought nothing but misery to Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d asked Kakashi to protect Rin, Kakashi ended up living with immense guilt and trauma for failing his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d asked Kakashi to take his Sharingan and see the world for him, it ended up draining Kakashi of his Chakra and making him weaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, when he’d given him his one last request, it once more put Kakashi in the position that sapped off his energy. Obito wondered just why would he ask him for that, how could he not have foreseen this-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Kakashi spoke up seemingly to no one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so tiring, Obito… If you’d be here you’d probably know what to say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha only smiled sadly, he really didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Kakashi continued. “Every day I miss you and I just want to… You know, go. But I bet you’d kick my ass for joining you too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Obito saw the glint in Kakashi’s eyes, he then understood. It wasn’t just the work. Kakashi was just… Alone. Again. It was the same as it had been whenever Kakashi would go to the Memorial Stone. His eyes would light up only when he’d talk to Obito, and lose the shine once he’d be forced to go back to the cruel reality where his friend was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t think I can handle it. I try, every day I try... “ Kakashi’s voice was weak. “I thought I was ready for this. But then I remember you’re gone, this time for good and I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his pen and hid his face in his hands. Obito couldn’t bear the sight, he wanted to comfort his friend but neither his words nor touch could reach him. He’d come there to check on Kakashi, to reassure himself everything was fine. He’d be leaving with nothing but a heartache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito could only wait. Time passed differently in the afterlife. Sometimes he’d sneak out to see Kakashi again, and his heart would still hurt for him. He missed Kakashi too, and Rin could only give him a forgiving smile. She understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, when Obito saw Kakashi again, and Kakashi could truly see him as well, they could give each other the smiles they’d parted with. Honest, happy, full of relief. Obito took Kakashi’s hand into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve kept me waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I took so long.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe tomorrow's the last day of Obitober... I have something very special prepared for you guys ;)</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>